Fearless
by Young at Heart21
Summary: Another ROTS AU but Anakin never kills the younglings he returns after Sidious' request
1. A Sinking Feeling

I do not own Stars Wars in any way shape or matter.

I may also add quotes from others that I do not own as well.

Darth Vincere is the new apprentice in this story and it mean conquer in Latin.

Also, TennisWriter456 helped me edit. If you like Legend of Zelda read her story Link's Reward. Thank you so much .

"_Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."  
-Master Yoda __Revenge of the Sith_

Anakin watched as he heard his new master say the unthinkable. His blue eyes flashed incredulousness The distinguishing scar over his right eye stretched as he furrowed his brow. Concern was washing over him; no...more appropriately, _fear _was washing over him. Anakin knew he needed to meditate. Although, he usually hated to meditate he needed to clear his mind and with his brain spinning right now it was not possible to think in a coherent manner.

_Kill the younglings. He cannot be serious,_ Anakin thought. But, one look at Sidious said otherwise. _I can't do this! I can't do something that would cause Padmé to hate me! I love her so very much_ "Yes, master." _Now to formulate a plan, to save them from certain doom _Anakin began contemplating.

"Padmé," Anakin yelled. "I need your help. I... also need to confess." The tears were streaming down his face now, so full of regret- almost anguish. His clear blue eyes had become darkened almost black; they spoke of his agony. His body trembled with more unshed tears that he refused let slide down his face.

"Anakin, honey, what is it?" She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away. Confused, brown eyes furrowed together, Padmé tried again with the same result. She was then very concerned. For him to not want her to touch him, he must have been really distraught. He usually craved her touch...What had happened?

"Please, don't touch me right now," Anakin stated, his voice strained and wavering. "I had decided to start training with Sidious, he told me essentially that it is the only way to save you, and he even implied that I could bring my mother back from the dead. That should have been my first clue that something was terribly wrong. She has been dead almost four years. I was so desperate to save you from my nightmare I could not see the manipulation. The only reason I now know that he was lying is because he wants me to kill all the younglings, and I can't do that!

"I now know Yoda was right; I have to let go of my fear of losing you. That fear is what would have caused me to lose you. I need your help, Padmé, to save all of the Jedi. Please. I don't care if you never see me again; all I care about is that you stay alive. If you could just help me with this, please Padmé."

"Ani, I will be here for you until the very end. You realized your mistake and are taking the necessary actions to rectify the situation. We have to tell Master Yoda and your Master. Which by fault means our marriage needs to be revealed." Sensing his fear she continued, "You have to have faith; they will hear you out."

"I will not leave you, I promise."

Padmé walked slowly... seductively towards Anakin and pulled him down for a deep, loving, sweet kiss. They reveled in the feel; it healed his broken soul with each pass of her lips, bringing him the greatest joy he had ever known. He still could not believe his beloved Angel chose him above all others. As she deepened the kiss, he began to respond to her sensual touch. Force, how he loved her. She saved him more times than she would ever know.

"Hello, Master," a familiar, and surprising friendly voice called from behind. "I need to speak with you and Master Yoda at Senator Amidala's apartment. I know that is strange request but this involves her, as well. She promised to help us in our mission to defeat Sidious."

"Please trust me, Master. This is really very important." He was afraid of not being trusted, and that fear radiated off him like heat from a fire.

Obi-Wan sensed regret as well. _What has he done?_

"I can sense no deception in you, or even the Dark Side. I trust your judgment on this, Anakin." Obi-Wan said calmly while as he used the Force to read his Anakin's mind.

"Thank you, Master."

Standing an appropriate distance from one another, Padmé and Anakin greeted the two Jedi Masters.

_Are you ready Padmé? _Anakin projected to her, preparing for their confession. She nodded slightly and discreetly, so as not to give anything away.

Anakin calmed himself by meditating briefly. He could not predict what would happen next, so he braced himself.

"Senator Amidala, pregnant, you are," Master Yoda stated matter-of-factly. "Young Skywalker, the father is."

To say Anakin was shocked by Yoda's nonchalant statement would be an understatement. _How could he have possibly known?_

"Yes, it is true Master Yoda, Anakin is the father of my baby," Padmé stated in the calmest senatorial voice she could, yet head head hung low not in shame but out of respect, "But he is also my husband of three and a half years."

A shocked gasp was elicited from Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Anakin, how could you do this, of all the irresponsible, inappropriate, horrible, illegal – Ow!" Obi-Wan stopped as Yoda had stabbed him in the foot with his cane.

"Hush, now. Known have I about this secret union many years, no harm it brought. Unwavering love has made you a great Jedi, you have. Jedi code needs to be changed, perhaps? No need to leave order, you have." Yoda had interrupted Master Kenobi's tirade with words of wisdom and understanding. Anakin's shock was rekindled by the understanding from the old master. Padmé, however, was unsurprised; she knew that he had proven himself worthy of the Jedi in every step, and her love kept him alive.

"Perhaps, we should sit down and discuss everything that has occurred," she said smiling and moving close to her husband.

"What am I going to do, Masters?" Anakin sighed dejectedly. " How could I have let him fool me so?" His tone was getting angrier by the second, and Padmé soothingly rubbed his back to get him to refocus and calm down. He sucked in a deep breath and took his time with the exhale. "All my training went to waste. I am sorry, you were right Master Yoda; I was too old to become a Jedi. But, that is in the past now. I want to remedy every mistake I have made. He wants me to kill all the Younglings! But, he also has an order that will cause all the clones to kill the Jedi in battle. Order 66; we need to warn them! Help me. Can we trick Palpatine into thinking I completed his orders? I am still technically his apprentice. He wants me to meet on Mustafar, after 'the Purge' is 'completed' meet me there I have a plan…"

Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Yoda arrived on Mustafar only a few hours after Anakin, in an attempt to make it look like they were chasing after him.

"Remember everything?" Obi-Wan

"Y…Yes" she stuttered while she wrung her hands. She then landed her Nubian Starship on the safest plot of land she could find. She prayed to the gods for this plan to work. She could not live without Anakin. He was the center of her world and she knew the sentiment was returned tenfold. _It_ _has to work, or __she__ I will kill Palpatine myself,_ she silently swore. Yet, Padmé had faith in her husband; once he made up his mind, there was no turning back;. Anakin could be bull-headed, but he believed so passionately in the good of their family that nothing would ever stop him from doing that. She took a few calming breaths before walking off the ramp.

"Anakin, I was so worried about you! Obi-Wan... told me terrible things!" Padmé cried as she walked off her ship.

"What things?" Anakin growled.

"He said... you turned to the Dark Side. That you... killed Younglings!"

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us."

"Us?" He replied incredulously. _You're doing great, Angel, keep it up! This is truly believable._

"He knows. He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that!"

"But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child far away. Leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"No. Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! We no longer have to hide our love for each other. I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I... I can overthrow him! And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! We can make things the way we want them to be!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right... you've changed! You have turned to the Dark Side! You're not Anakin anymore!"

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

"Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cannot follow!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done... what you plan to do! Stop! Stop now... come back... I love you!"

Seeing Obi-Wan walk off the ramp he knows it's time to kill the man he once trusted with his secrets, problems, and even his life. _How could I have been so ignorant, so blinded by his false caring?_

_Anakin you weren't foolish, you were manipulated. We love you. _Padmé projected to her beloved. He responded with a soft smile.

_I love you too, Angels._ That caught her off guard. As she realized what he meant her pride in him swelled. She gave him an impish grin in return.

"Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin yelled but mischievously winked at Padmé. It took all of her self-restraint to not burst out laughing. Her husband could be so very infantile at times. Yet, she loved even this side of him, although it infuriated her to no end sometimes. He did it on purpose to remind her it is important to smile, and just enjoy the simple pleasures life has to bring; only a former slave could find.

Anakin and Obi-Wan then took off for Darth Sidious's command center and prepared for a grueling battle.

_I am scared, Master. You don't know the power he held over me. He convinced me to kill an unarmed man. _Anakin began to fret. He believed that this was his entire fault. He wanted to die. He ignored his love's worries about the man. _I can't believe she still loves me. _

_Anakin, focus! You can do this. Remember, Padmé and your children are depending on you._

_My WHAT_

_You are having two, a boy and a girl._

Those words uplifted Anakin more than anything. He suddenly felt like dancing, skipping through a meadow, or even kissing Obi-Wan. He wasn't sure which was more outlandish. Anakin wanted to chuckle at the mental picture of Obi-Wan's face after he kissed him. _Oh, I can't wait to tell Padmé! She will be so happy._

_Quiet, your thoughts Anakin, Palpatine, will hear them._

"Hello, my young apprentice I see you brought a Jedi for us to kill, how nice." Emperor Palpatine menacingly stated. "Would you like to chop off his head, slice him in half, or maybe torture?" His Sithly yellow eyes twinkled with excitement at the thought of being allowed to kill one of the wars greatest heros.

"You have no idea do you?" Anakin chuckled and shook his head. Sidious was perplexed by this meaning. The strongest Force adept was to be his hand and fist. Surely his plan could not have failed. "I am no longer your apprentice. I do not know if I ever really was. I have turned from the Dark Side for the one I love." He smirked smugly at his former Dark Master's shock. "It isn't impossible after all I'm 'The Chosen One'. Or did you forget that fact?

"You manipulated me from the time I was a young boy. You knew how much it was hurting me to leave my mother and you pounced like a wild nexu going in for the kill. You knew how trusting I was and used it to your will! You even knew how much I missed my mom, and how much I want to save Padmé, however you were mistaken on one thing the power the Dark Side brings. You tried to destroy everything that is good in me, however that good is what made me strong I never needed you. I want to hate you, to kill you in cold blood, but it is not the Jedi way. Now come at me!"

And with a feral growl the battle began. He ignited his aquamarine blade in an offensive stance. As Anakin watch his former friend and mentor light his own crimson he felt another wave of disgust course through his veins, this time, however, he kept his feelings in check.

They stalked each other in a large circle. Neither daring to make the first strike, as master and apprentice stared at each other. That was until Sidious threw an awful taunt, one that even caught Obi-Wan off guard. "I would be a shame if your lovely little senator died after all that work to protect her.

"You know she will you have sensed it. I can still help you, or hinder you. It's your choice." the Dark Master continued mercilessly.

Anakin scoffed. "You never planned on helping me. You just wanted to use me for your own nefarious purposes. I believe we have already been through this. You are nothing more than a liar, lower than a pile of bantha poodoo. " At the Anakin took a rather obvious attack sequence. A forward slice as he watched his master slink behind the Dark Lord.

"My, my, getting a little rusty now, aren't you?" Sidious shook his head in disappointment.

"No, not really," Anakin said flatly. "I just meant to distract you." .

And with that, Obi-Wan attacked from behind. He took a forward rolling jab, knocking Sidious off his feet.

"Looks like we still got it!" Obi-Wan laughed light-heartedly. He received 'The Hero with No Fear's' ever-famous roguish smirk. "Do you want to take the right or the left?" He already knew the answer Anakin would give.

They moved in synchronized harmony. They moved like the beautiful choreographed ballets Padmé loved so much. Each time they threw an attack it was met with a swift counterattack. Then Anakin decided to do a quick back slice knocking the hideous old man on his back. Obi-Wan then gave him a matching wound to Anakin's lost his right arm.

Anakin froze. "Padmé, she is going to be in trouble! I think early labor. We need to leave; please we can deal with the consequences later we need to get her of this gods forsaken planet." And with that he dashed for the Nubian Cruiser, leaving Obi-Wan stunned, confused, and speechless.

"Padmé, are you okay?" Anakin stormed in, panting. It was apparent that he was worried.

"What do you mean Ani? I am fine, really. I have been having some lower back cramping but that is to be expected, they are called Braxton Hick's contractions. It's basically false labor, sweetheart."

"I don't know, Angel. I just had a vision of you going into early labor." Anakin sighed, as he cupped her cheek thumb, ghosting warmth throughout her. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"W-well, they have been getting more intense and closer together. It'll be fine... we can still make it. Get Obi-Wan and let's leave."

_Obi-Wan, we need to get to a medical facility... now. She may be going in to premature labor. She's says they are Braxton Hick's contractions but I don't know. Please I need to stay with her while someone flies the ship._

_Okay, hold on young one._

When Obi-Wan arrived, breathless from the mad dash he made for the starship, Anakin already had Padmé lying down on the bed and a glass of water beside her head. He was humming a Nubian lullaby she had taught him, as he tried his best to soothe their fears. More so his fears than hers. They rolled off him like waves in a torrential ocean storm. Padmé could feel it, and she lovingly stroked his cheek to comfort him.

"I can't lose you." Anakin whispered desperately, as he began to fret again

"You will never lose me, Ani, I will always be right here by your side. Never doubt that. You're my angel, too. I never knew love could be this wonderful or fulfilling," she replied in earnest. "I love you."

"So, what names are you thinking of?" Obi-Wan asked oblivious to the tenderness of the moment.


	2. Reflections

I do not own Star Wars. I wish I did then I would not be broke.

I may add quotes form other's I do not own as well

Thanks to TennisWriter456 my beta.

Also, WrittinInStone for rewording help of Sidious' character and being my second beta, I love you!

The song used here is called Love by the late great John Lennon.

Sidious snarled in a boiling, blood red rage. _How could I have failed_? _I had once used Anakin's weakness against him with resounding success; through my power I had manipulated Anakin into destroying the very entity that created him. _But now, things were falling apart.

_The ultimate weapon could have been mine! _Sidious began to mull every work and every action that he had directed toward Anakin from the time he was a boy. He could see nothing that he had done to warrant betrayal. He had shown kindness, compassion and support. He had been the perfect parental figure in Anakin's eyes. Anakin had always taken Palpatine's advice and commands like an obedient child… like a slave.

"Lord Sidious, the surgery was a success," a droid mechanically stated.

"Surgery? What surgery?" he said icily. Thinking all this was some sort of horrible nightmare. All of a sudden, he felt a blinding electric pain sear through his veins when he tried to move; he had to bite back a hiss at the pain, having a very low tolerance for anything physically unpleasant. The pain reminded him this was not a dream but the horrible truth.

"The one to save your life …" the droid stuttered. "You must stay calm or the equipment might fail. The surgery was very delicate and invasive, you have to be careful."

"May I see the results?" he asked, hearing the strange mechanical breathing of the iron lung. _I know the sound is coming from me but _where_ is the bulky machine? _

Being slowly lifted to a standing position he saw a menacing black suit with a helmet stylized like the ancient samurai from a planet far away. This suit would instill more fear than anyone else ever could. He liked it a lot. But, he still preferred his flesh body. "How long must I stay in this suit?"

"The rest of your life, your body could not handle being out of it."

Palpatine sighed in exasperation; he would have to deal with this inconvenience later, he had bigger fish to fry.

He knew how he got in the suit Kenobi shoved him from the bridge to the lava river below. And he would pay!

Palpatine parried and defended, stabbed and jabbed. Kenobi's attack pressed forward giving him no room for opportunity.

Fury raged with in Kenobi he almost lost for all intensive purposes his son, he never told Anakin how much he really grew to care for him. He will acknowledge the fact he was more than apprehensive about taken a young boy such as him as an apprentice, in fact he was out-and-out disgusted with having to train him. But as time went on Anakin grew on him, he grew to love the boy, and that petrified him so to compensate him admittedly acted harsher than he should have. But, looking at the man who used Anakin's overprotective nature against him he felt a rage he never felt before; he wanted to rip out Palpatine's insides out through his bellybutton. He was taken aback by this feeling but ignored it as he heard his old padawan calling.

_Obi-Wan, we need to get to a medical facility... now. She may be going in to premature labor. She's says they are Braxton Hick's contractions but I don't know. Please I need to stay with her while someone flies the ship. _The fear permeated his thoughts, as he tried not to panic.

_Okay, hold on young one._

In a quick move to get out of this horrid planet, he attempted to shove the Sith Lord over the railing and in to the lava below. But it did not work. He tried to focus on the light side of the Force, but it was weak there. The plant reeked of evil.

Now settling into hyperspace, Obi-Wan heard the most beautiful song, being sung by Anakin, of all people. He was shocked and amazed, for he did not know Anakin could sing so well.

Love is real, real is love  
Love is feeling, feeling love  
Love is wanting to be loved.

Love is touch, touch is love  
Love is reaching, reaching love  
Love is asking to be loved

Love is you  
You and me  
Love is knowing  
You can be

Love is free, free is love  
Love is living, living, living love  
Love is needing to be loved.

Love is you  
You and me  
Love is wanting  
To be free

Love is knowing  
You will be.

Rising, he came in asking, after missing a deeply intimate conversation, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes," Padmé replied without hesitation.

"I feel Padmé should be allowed to name our son and I our daughter," Anakin looked at his wife for approval, completely forgetting he had not told her the new yet.

"I am having what?" she asked in a tone that made Obi-Wan want to head for the hills. He was curious as to why Anakin wasn't scared he figured it was used to an angry wife. On the other had he had to see how Anakin would talk his way out of this one?

"You're having fraternal twins, Angel," he went in for a kiss only to be stopped by a palm.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out before that battle, and Obi-Wan knew before that and decided then would be a good time to tell me, and I forgot that you didn't know I am sorry, you can ask him why he didn't tell us together if you want."

"Good point Obi-Wan why didn't you think you should tell us together? And don't give me I thought I would help keep Ani alive bull you and I both know that he had stayed alive for me alone all these years. So give me a give me a reason."

"I honestly do not have a good reason, milady, I knew he would be fine I guess I still feel like I could tell him what to do, old habits die hard or so they say, and I wanted to be in command again. I know these are not valid reasons but they are mine."

"No they aren't good reasons but you were honest and that is appreciated. Ani you are forgiven you too Ben, you know he tells me everything even you ridiculous undercover name. I am sorry but that is seriously the most uncreative one I have heard."

After a soft laugh they went back to names. Padmé was happy to be heading to Polis Messa because of their great medical facilities but even more ecstatic to be having twins, once upon a time she felt there was no one out there for her that all changed the moment Anakin walked in to her apartment. But, it was not until he was hers did she admit that she had the family she always wanted. Even though it was complex she never would have changed the way their marriage was for anything she was passionately in love with him and unashamed even though he thought that sometimes, a fact which hurt her. Speaking up she stated, "I want the name Luke."

"I want the name Leia." Padmé smiled lovingly, in understanding.

"That is the name I was going to use," Anakin smiled broadly at that revelation, "I remember you telling me she was you was your best friend before you witnessed her master beat her to death when you were 8, I wanted to honor her for you."

Obi-Wan never heard this story; he was saddened and shocked by this. He felt betrayed.

Sensing this Anakin turned to him and said, "I didn't think you cared Master, I did try to tell you but you told me just get over it."

"You're right," remembering that evening well, he felt like a jerk, "I am sorry Anakin, what you witnessed is tragic, and I should have listened even though you were being trained as a Jedi there were emotional scars left on you that no one, other than Padmé, acknowledged, we were woefully unprepared for the issues you brought back with you."

"Thank you Master, I told Padmé when I was 9 I had a nightmare about it while sleeping on the flight to Naboo, she came over and asked me what was wrong and I told her everything, she wrapped me up in a hug and told me a legend of a goddess on Naboo that protects children like Leia and I."

Hearing this Obi-Wan felt better, but the guilt was still tearing him apart. Why didn't he listen to Anakin's pain, he could see the pain in his eyes even though he smiled, Obi-Wan _knew_ there was a broken spirit behind those eyes. As the tears started to trickle Yoda came in after his long meditation watching everything saying, "Meditation you need Master Obi-Wan, stay with the young family I will."

"Hello Master Yoda," Padmé and Anakin called in unison.

"Hello young ones," the Grand Master chuckled nodding his head. He noted how connected and intertwined their destinies were, their spirits are one.

After he got comfortable they discussed Anakin's childhood, how he came to be a great Jedi and they fell in love.

"You know Master I was in love with her the moment I met her. It was more than just a crush even at that tender age I knew it. Although, she viewed it as just a crush she still cared deeply for me, and was furious with Qui-Gon letting me race but I knew I had to help them even if she was not the most beautiful creature in the entire universe I had to help them," Anakin laughed at a memory, "You should have heard the tongue lashing she gave me and the captain for flying that starfighter I have never seen a grown man so scared of a young girl in my entire life. If she hadn't been yelling at me too I think I would have laughed.

"She kissed me too you know on the cheek mind you but I was flying so high I could touch the moons."

Padmé's cheeks flushed pink, "Ani…" His light chuckle made her even more uncomfortable, "I did not think you'd remember, although, your awestruck expression did have me smiling too."


	3. Sorry

Sorry,

I am stuck at how I should continue to write my next Chapter of "Fearless". I apologize you may pm me with suggestion.

Youngatheart21


End file.
